


ConDem Cruelty

by Sheogorath



Category: Other Media - Fandom
Genre: Aktion T4, Disability Equality, Gen, Parody, Political, Satire, credit card advert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the ConDems ever see this, and as a result, repeal the austerity measures cruelly hitting the poorest and most vulnerable citizens of the UK? Doubtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ConDem Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this 'advert', which I based on one I first saw as a kid.

Amount gained with benefits cap: £17 million.  
Amount saved by cutting Legal Aid: £350 million.  
Amount gained with bedroom tax: £465 million.  
Amount saved by scrapping disability benefits: £1.4 billion.  
Amount lost to corporate tax avoidance: £69.9 billion.  
Amount spent on bank bailout: £500 billion.  
Finding and exposing evidence of ConDem cruelty: priceless.

There are some people money can’t buy. Everyone else is a Tory politician.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for any purpose except large scale distribution subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
